Can I Keep Him?
by Mandalore Requiem
Summary: Bonds of friendship's can last a lifetimes or so they say. What happens when the wolf cub a little Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess befriended one summer's vacation shows up 13 years later at Kuoh Academy's doorstep with a transfer paper in hand? Warning OC.
1. Prologue: A-Name

/Musical muse for writing this chapter was Hans Zimmer's "Am I Not Merciful?"/

**{Prologue: A-Name}**

"Who sent you," an unforgiving baritone growled with dictatorial authority. Its owner a being coated in a darkened void blacker than the night sky hovered over the wounded form of a prisoner. It was sniffing the air hungrily now for any signs of deceit. In the corner of the beaten prey's peripheral lay dozens corpses littered askew across a once peaceful pasture. Each one mangled in an impossible way with their faces frozen in a time of indescribable anguish.

"I walk the divine path MONSTER! I shall not be broken!" he spat.

"Divine path?" the voice questioned calmly despite the burning village of innocents off in the distance. "Who's path? Rome has been our ally for centuries, the Dwarves even longer, and the Bloodsuckers know better."

"Foolish animal. Institutions of the mortal realm have no authority over the divine."

"The fool here is you Messenger. If you master really wanted to kill me he would have sent an elite battalion. Not a ragtag group of ill equipped zealots."

"Your lies pour from your accursed mouth like the blood from my wounds MONSTER."

"Really? Well, if so…Human. How is it I do not sense a single ounce of silver in your possession?" The interrogator places a shadowy appendage lined with claws of steel on the man's chest.

"Heresy! I walk the blessed path! I fear no…GUACK!" The echo of ribs slowly being pulverized occupied the silent night. The enshrouded predator only applied enough pressure to maim, not kill.

"Enough. I want a name. A. NAME."

"GUA-Gr!&%!&!" The human's balaclava hinted hues of crimson as the beast made him suffer for his barbaric transgressions.

"Speak murder," the figure eased off a little.

"G-GRUAK-EMOORIE!"

"Gremory?" The avenger reapplied the squeeze, "You sure?

"Y-YES!" the man's eyes practically popped out his head like a stress toy from the added weight while blood mixed with the tears leaking from his eyes.

"Gremory is the name of the one of the remaining 34 Pillars of Hell." More paw pressure is administer, "Try again."

"N-NO! SH-E-E'S AN A-A-N-N-NGEL."

"Angel? What color were her wings? OI, ANSWER ME."

"It matters not MONSTER. For she will smite these in HIS honor and only the faithful will rise agaGUUAACK!" claws dug into their prey bypassing plates of steel and kevlar lining to lacerate flesh and bone with innate ease. One last harrowing cry evaporated into the night till only feigned silence remained. Not a creature dare stir in the outlining woods, not when the miasma of blood was still fresh. None would be so foolish.

The clouds parted and an out of season hunters moon illuminated the true scope of the savagery. The spring meadow was a scar of its former self now caked in layers of red and lacerations of earth. The mayflowers wilted from the tainted watering while the burning village's avenger stood at the epicenter of the devastation in contemplation.

"Gremory," A flash of lustrous fangs honed for downing the most monstrous of prey shown through the muzzle shrouded in an absolute black. The interrogator's steely gold eyes wander up to the moon and softened ever so slightly at a memory, "Rias…."


	2. Chapter 1: Unforgettable

/Musical muse for writing this segment was M83's "Raconte-Moi Une Histoire"/

**{Chapter 1: Unforgettable}**

**[13 Years prior: Eden's Keep, Day One]**

Somewhere hidden from the prying of mortal eyes in what was once the Prussian Empire a jovial little aristocrat raced down gothic checker marble halls with a spirited wolf cub at her heals. Incredulous stares and looks of contempt followed the galloping twosome while contrasting gazes complete with adoration watched the lovable duo with hope for a better tomorrow. Despite being born to opposite sides of the spectrum the affection in each of the younglings' eyes were clear as day. Both were oblivious to deliberations they fueled as their game reached a veranda overlooking the outlying Prussian wood.

At the veranda's rail a bewitching woman of assumed Scandinavian decent stood in meditations. The "Brunette Madame of Extinction" as she was known by her friends and foes was in deep reverie as she gazed over the sylvan setting of Eden's Keep. Her reflections despite her damnable ancestry were more healthily in line with the worries of a devoted mother than the sadistic Devil Duchess she was known to be. Her grievances revolved around the needs of her families and its future. Specifically the future of her precious daughter who's darling voice was raring to shake her from her musings.

"Look Mommy! I found a puppy!" Venelana Gremory looked down at her bubbling daughter's form with nothing but unbridled love. She was thankful for the reprieve from more troublesome thoughts as she cuddled her "Little Crimson Princess" before noticing a possible remedy for the affliction that would be troubling her daughter's future. Venelana gently shook her head berating herself for such a miscalculation before masking a scheming smile that signaled the turning of gears.

"Oh he's adorable! Rias sweetheart where did you find him?" she nuzzled the miniature carbon copy of herself who's only difference from her ravishing mother was the crimson-red hair correlated with the House of Gremory. Venelana couldn't resist petting the wolf pup affectionately while he stood dutifully at their flank.

"He found me!" Rias exclaimed with relish while Venelana cradling her youngest. The wolf bashfully watched on in silence.

"Really? Venelana's smile knowingly, "And where was that honey?"

"I-I-In a secret spot…," Lady Gremory frowned at the dejected admission. There was a disheartened frown of the little redhead before the pitch-black pup began nuzzling the inside of her arm playfully getting her to smile again. She looked down curiously at the affectionate cub only to be floored by a big-fat-wet sneak attack across her face. Rias screamed at the playful licking in object horror while failing to stifling her giggles. "S-STOOP! THAT-T T-T-TICKLES-S! S-STOP! BAAD-D PUPPY! WAIT!? MOMMY NOOO!"

Her giggles turn into fits of laughter as her mother and new friend began tortuously turning the little duchess into a giggling fit. A minute or two later the Pup was trembling with his tail slumped between his legs with drooping ears as Rias was scolding the slobbering instigator, "Naughty puppy! VERY NAUGHTY!"

A whimper escaped the pup as he decided to hide behind Rias's Mummy who was laughing at the adorable display.

"It's not FUNNY! Mommy…!" Rias stomped indignantly before cutely puffing out her cheeks in protest. She was looking away now with her arms crossed making a perfect imitation of her mother when she was perturbed. Gremory smouldered for a few minutes while stealing occasional glances of the downcast pup and her still giggling fit of a mother. "NOT FUNNY! Puppy got me all sticky!"

"Yes, yes sweetheart but he was only trying to make you happy…." The brunette defended the Pup before going back to the question she was planing to asking before turning into the dreaded tickle-monster. "Rias why were you in a secret spot? Was it Riser-kun again?"

The Pup began growling ominously at the name before moving protectively to Rias's side earning an approving smile from Venelana. The little girl in question frowned at the mentioning of the meanie, "He's a BIG DOO-DOO HEAD!" The cub barked in agreement earning a smile from the two Devils, "SEE! Doggy thinks so TOO!"

An annoyed wine escaped the pup after being called "Doggy." Rias look at the cub in confusion while Venelana chortled at the boy's predicament. "He's not a Doggy sweetheart. Your little friend here is a wolf."

"A W-WOLF?" Rias gave a frightful look while the Pup gazed at her dryly before huffing in annoyance 'mangy dogs,' he thought to himself. Only Venelana's refined senses picked up on the irritation causing her smile to grow wider at having her suspicions confirmed.

"Yes… A VERY special kind of daimon," the Pup ears perked up. That shook Rias out of her fright and sparked a curious glow in her oceanic-turquoise eyes as she looked up to her mother's matching pair. "He's a Wulver an old and very rare breed of Lycanthrope that serves the goddess Nyx and maintain the Chaotic Good. He must have sensed you were in trouble and came to cheer you up. They're exceedingly noble and powerful creatures that are known for aiding people in need."

The Wulver cub scratch the back of his ear with his hind leg sheepishly. If he could be blushing right now he would be. The young wolf was not used to so much praise. Especially not from one who was technically Lawfully Evil.

_ 'This must be Corvinus's son,' _the scheming mother thought, _'I wonder if he's imprinted on Rias already? And if he's as handsome as his father….'_ She was giggling mischievously knowing her husband will not be too thrilled if he found out she was plotting to throw a monkey wrench into his plans for a more sold relations with the Phenex, 'and to be in his Pure-Form at such a young age he must be a prodigy.'

The plotting woman giggled hysterically at her luck as Rias and Corvinus just watched unknowing for a few minutes before leaving the veranda and Rias's mother to her machinations. Aimlessly wandered the halls of Eden's Keep they toured the monuments that were dedicated to previous wars and peace summits. The past and present leaders of the various factions were often immortalized in each work of art featuring their contributions and feats. The young Gremory had never seen so many different types of people before now. Their stroll eventually finished at an unoccupied training arena reminiscent of the arenas of ancient Rome. Amusingly enough it had been forged to help settle personal disputes amicably between the more naturally aggressive leaders.

"So…does Puppy have a name," the pup barked a yes. "What is it?"

Corvinus yipped a few incomprehensible syllables before sighing dejectedly at not being able to speak yet while tracing circles in the sand with his paw. Rias frowned at her new friend's plight and let her crestfallen gaze fall to the untouched sand beneath her feet. Tears were on the verge of coming forth when her eyes wander on to the cub's scribbles, 'WHAH! SCRIBBLES!'

"Hey look!" the pup looked up at the crimson-redhead who was now brimming with excitement as her oceanic eyes glowed animatedly. "I have an idea!"

The Corvinus watched his new friend curiously as she scribbled in the sand pausing only to erase a mistake or remember something. "Read that!" she exclaimed causing to cub to look down at her feet and read the sentence before him. 'Hi. My name is Rias Lucia Gremory. What is yours?'

Dumbstruck by the simple brilliance of the solution the wulver began an intricate scribing in the sand with one of his longer claws while Rias waited in anticipation. A few seconds later she was reading his intricate cursive reply.

'Nice to meet you Miss Rias. My name is Weylin Maximus Corvinus. My friends call me Max. Would you like to be my friend?' the young wolf looked up hopefully from the ground only to be tackled into it by an overjoyed and oddly affectionate devil.

"Nice to meet you too Max! We'll be the BESTEST FRIEND!" she squealed in between rubbing her face into his raven mane while hugging him. "I like your fur it's so soft and fluffy and your tail is PWETTY!"

Max was blushing he was sure of it as he wrote his response, 'Thank you Miss Rias. I really like your bonny red hair. Did you know RED is my favorite color.'

"T-thank y-you Max," Gremory stutter-blushed as she stared into Weylin's moonlight golden eyes while he gazed back into her oceans of turquoise. She nuzzled her face back into his coat to hide her reddening embarrassment. 'Max is warm and fuzzy like my tummy feel right now,' she thought while hugging him again unknowingly drawing courage from his presence. "Soo…. How old are you Max?"

'I'm six. I will be seven in a month Mummy says.'

"Whah! ...No fair! Your older than me!" Rias cried indignantly like earlier. Max just snorted in amusement before nuzzling her face to look at the ground again.

'Sorry Miss Rias.' He continued writing, 'would you like to play a game?'

"A game?"

'Yes. It's called Adventure Time you can be the hero and I'll be your trusty steed.'

"But Mommy say I can't ride horsies cause I'm too widdle," Rias sniffled a little in disappointment.

'Not too big for me Miss Rias,' Max pointed out while getting down low enough so she can get on. 'Just promise not to let go.'

"Okay! I PROAMMISE!" Weylin gave a satisfied nodded as the little redhead scrambled on to the wulver's back with something comparable to Christmas day's euphoria. Max didn't wait long to dig his claws into the earth with a mischievous glint in his eye after he felt Rias's little arms hug his neck tightly.

One moment they were in the arena the next they were barreling into impeccable grounds of Eden's Keep and then into the surrounding wood. Gremory squealed with a joyous thrill as she was launched at speeds she never thought possible before now.

"Max your so fast! Can you go FASTER?!" Rias felt her steed chuckle before the world's colors blurred around them till they became incomprehensible. The only constant was the blue skies with the occasional large fluffy white cloud overhead. She felt Weylin zigzag back and forth through the woods and its enveloping vegetation with practiced easy. Five minutes later Rias's faithful steed came to a trotting stop at the shores of Denmark huffing and puffing from the exertion. The Corvinus hier was still too young to be using Beast Cannon for prolonged periods of travel like his famed cousin Jon Talbain.

"Max you okay?" The wulver nodded while lowering himself so Gremory could dismount.

"Thank you Max," she gave him a curtsy and kiss on the nose before gazing out at the captivating sight of the North Sea with wonder befitting her age. "It's so pwetty!"

Weylin mentally agreed as he observed his bonny red company. They spent the remainder of the afternoon collecting sea shells and building castles. Rias never ceased in her giggling and laugher as she explored a beach for the first time in her life. She reveled in the feel of the summer sun as it warmed her face while cool sea breezes welcomed her with a serene hug. Not a stone was left untouched as Gremory's curiosity fueled her adventure whilst Max's vigilant golden eyes never wandered away from little Rias. From the moment she removed her shoes and socks to feel the sand between her toes to returning her sleeping little body to her waiting mother's embrace. The Wulver never left his charge's side for more than a second much to Venelana's victorious-delight. She secretly celebrated her apparent success at foiling her husband's political ploys while making a date to speak to Weylin's mother in the morrow.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

/Musical muse for writing this segment was Loreena McKennitt's "The Mummers' Dance."/

**[Day Two]**

The rays of summer that cascaded gently on Eden's Keep stirred many residents from their slumber while a stubborn few persisted in indulging the needed snooze a little longer.

"Just like his father," an untamed beauty of Egyptian descent murmured as she toyed with her long raven hair while resting protectively next her only cub in her birth (human) form. Mother and son were nestled in comforter stuffed with quilted goose down that complimented their cozy featherbed and gothic accommodations. The Corvinuses' temporary place of rest for the summit was venerable in its appeal and seemed to reject the very presence of the still moderately packed luggage and modern day appliances that bore them. Despite this their Istari hosts were kind enough to offer a few outlets to power their more modern comforts (Never get in between a girl and her hairdryer and straightener. I'm serious. DON'T! DO IT!).

The winsome woman was Weylin's mother. An unspeakable beauty that looked as untamable as the sands storms that raised her and seemed to radiate the very presence of the blazing wastes she hailed from. Lady Corvinus was a lovely contradiction of high class sophistication and unrestrained power that culminated into an air of cultured worldliness and experience well beyond her assumed years. But all the skill in the world was irrelevant now as Weylin's mum silently fussed over her beloved son.

There was imprint on Weylin she sensed and it was strong. Stronger than anything a child his age should be capable of and yet it was there. The only thing comparable was the bond between mates or a mortal married couple that found the joys of unconditional love. Her heart soared at the idea of such a pure bond forming for her son but the scent she detected troubled her greatly. It was a devil of that she was certain. It was the lingering traces of sulfur that gave it away. But what confounded her the most was her inability to put a face to the individual who's scent was hidden beneath the nonmetal. She was a SHE of that Weylin's mother was certain (residual perfume) and SHE had spent the entire afternoon of yesterday with her son at a beach. What ploy could this lawfully evil temptress be planning for her pup. Lady Corvinus sighed in resignation at being unable to identify the unknown before resolving herself to informing her husband to what she discovered at the first break of today's talks. From there they would be able decide how to respond to Weylin's new friend. For all she knew this imprinting was innocent, accidental like the chaos that governs them all.

She smiled at her dreaming pup as his legs moved in delayed sprint while a smile was carved on his black muzzle. "Rias," he muttered incoherently surprising his mother. _'He shouldn't be able to speak clearly yet…. Maxie just attained his Pure-Form almost two weeks ago. So how? Who is this Rias? Is she the imprinted? Wha…?'_ the soft rhythmic sound of a knocking shook Lady Corvinus from her fretting. Frowning at the interruption she knew it was too early for her husband's return and she had not requested anything from the servants of the castle during the evening prior.

Turning on her heel she approached the burdensome gothic door that granted access to their chambers before giving it an effortless tug. She had recognized the scent the moment it turned down their hallway but had chosen to ignore it in favor of her son. Now she was thinking differently as Lady Corvinus's nails descend into black claws of living steel that were at ready if provoked. Slowly inching the door open the mother wolf unconsciously blocked the view of her son with her form.

"Lady Gremory…. What do I owe…the pleasure?" Weylin's mother spoke with loathing venom barely hidden beneath the honey of her voice. She stared coldly for a few seconds before raising a surprised eyebrow at the chocolate devil's uncharacteristic demeanor. Venelana was nervous something the lycanness had never seen before. In the decades they had known and fought one another Gremory had always carried herself with cool confidence and aristocratic authority. Yet the way she stood now….

"Good morning Reyna. I…," the chocolate haired devil hesitated before steeling herself. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Reyna Luna Corvinus, mate of the most feared and respected lycanthrope of her generation looked at the devil incredulously before noticing the desperation in the woman's turquoise eyes, "All right I'll bite what's the favor?"

"Can we talk? In private preferably? Not here though. I do not wish to wake Weylin-kun," Reyna looked at Venelana incredulously when she heard the affectionate honorific for a moment before following the Devil Duchess out of their dwelling. But not before making sure Max was securely locked inside.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

A few hours later the eye catching duo no mater which way you looked at them were scoring numerous stares as they strolled down the hall's of Eden's Keep. Two otherworldly beauties of opposite alignments were ACTUALLY talking politely to one another and even going as far as to smile sincerely. They could have been mistaken for the best of friends instead of respected enemies to the unknowing eye.

"But honestly Reyna I cannot thank you enough for raising Weylin-kun to be such a perfect little gentleman," Venelana praised while Corvinus continued to blushed with pride at her little man. "Rias hasn't stopped talking about him this entire morning. She's probably scouring the grounds for him right now as we speak."

"Which brings me to my next question Venelana, why encourage this?" the Raven haired beauty stopped to adjusted the loose strap of her yellow sundress while blushing at her husband's latest lavish gift. Satisfied with her maintained decency Reyna channeling her sapphire eyes into Gremory's turquoise searching for any deceit. The chocolate head sighed and smirked mischievously before softening into gentle smile all mothers understood.

"First to spite my husbands for planing to marry off our daughter like a hostage to Phenex. Second and more importantly Weylin makes her happy…. Happier than I've ever seen her. He's the first real friend she has made and I would be lying if I was not partial to the idea of him calling me Kaasan one day. Especially if he's half as handsome as his father when he's all grown up."

Both woman blushed at the image of the famed Silver Fang of Britannia. Enemy or not Venelana knew a looker when she saw one and Weylin's father was capital H. O. T. HOT! In a primal ruggedly animalistic kind of way. The man was built sturdy like the rest of his kind but as Alpha males go there wasn't a lycanthrope alive that could better the descendent of Nyctimus and Nyx.

After shaking the images of her husband's godly physique out of her head the sun-kissed woman reflected on the words of her ivory counter part. Venelana wanted her daughter to be able to choose who she wed like she did. To be free to dictate her own future as she see fit. That can't happen if she is set for an arranged marriage with Phenex like Lord Gremory wants and being her husband's Queen in terms of peerage limits her ability to speak with him as an equal and dismiss the plot. She needed a game changer a new piece that would not adhere to the rules of the board. In short she needed some chaos to mix things up a little and give Rias the chance she deserves.

The Lycanness couldn't fault Venelana's reasoning it was flawless for a law abiding devil such as herself. Given the limitations of the moves available to her encouraging Weylin's addition to the game was a stroke of genius and under normal circumstances Reyna would praise her for her wit. But this wasn't normal circumstance this was her pup, her little man, her baby, her pride and joy.

Yet she knew Max would involve himself anyway even if he knew of the scheme, because that is who he is. She saw it when he rescued that woman was being mugged in Lithuania, when he help those lost boys find their mum at Central Park, when he saved that little Kerala girl's kitten (lycans typically hates cats mind you) that got stuck in a tree, the library fire in Brussels, the flood in Alexandria, the honest Chilean peddler, hell he even guided a lost crocodile that waddled too close to Sydney back home. Her little Maxie was the personification of what it means to be stoically noble. He just doesn't have it in him to abandon others.

Reyna selfishly prayed that would change as he got older though she wouldn't hold her breath. Looking at the expectantly nervous devil in front of her she sighed at her fellow mummy before speaking, "I going to be honest with you part of me is furious with you right now. I'm half tempted to disregard the laws of these neutral grounds and beat you into a bloody pulp with your spine."

"And the other half," the Duchess of Gremory internally winced and stepped back. Her long time enemy and rival was more than capable of carrying out her threat she was a Wepwawet after all. An Egyptian breed of Lycan that have been around almost as long as the Wulver. Choirs of angels, devils, and fallen have been decimated by this woman and given how close she was Venelana was not privy to try her luck.

"The other half understands this was going to happen one way or another regardless of our effort. Because my wonderful and at times naïve son will never abandon a soul in need. He will be there to support Rias through thick and thin. It certainly doesn't help that he's developed such a strong imprint for her. So my only option is to give my Max all the tools he will need to accomplish his task."

The Duchess looked up at her gobsmacked. Gremory honestly didn't believe this was going to work, even with all the small talk she used to butter Reyna up. She was honestly speechless despite the overjoyed feeling inside.

"Hmm…? A speechless Devil? Well that's a first," Reyna smirked in amusement. For years she swore she'd shut this damned-woman up. Go figure it would involve her little man. 'Speaking of little man,' his sent was in the air with two girls one must have been Rias since she recognized the sent from before but the other was alien and more feline, 'who's this? And is that an Atlantic Salmon?'

"GET HER MAX!" A littles girl's cry echoed through the halls as a black blur shot past Reyna and Venelana followed soon after by growling and even darker void of fur. "SHE'S A BAAAD KITTY!"

Both Parents felt a sweat drops form behind their heads as a little crimson haired devil literally flew past them as well, "Why is my Rias and Weylin-kun casing a Nekomata?"

"I don't know. Though if I were to guess I'd say that salmon she has doesn't belong to her," Reyna shook her head at her son in amusement. Like any other Wulver Max loves fish and would chase that thieving feline into hell and back if need be to recover it. Sighing she brought her fingers to her lips and unleashed a paralyzing whistle that could have brought Germany's autobahn a grinding halted. Weylin was already half way down his next left when the sound of a heel command ground his butt to the floor. Confused Rias looked back to where the deafening whistle came from and spotted her mommy and a 'Pwetty-tall-lady' standing next to her.

"Whah?! Mama?!" (^_^;) both Venelana and Reyna sweat-dropped at the little-duchess's response.

A silent Max was already making his way back despondently as Venelana hugged her airborne little devil. Rias's curious eyes watched the Pwetty-tall-lady stare at her BESTEST FRIEND while tapping her foot in an annoyed rhythm that made Weylin bow his head, "Well young man are we forgetting something?"

The pup scratched the back of his head sheepishly before trotting up to the now kneeling woman. Eliciting a trio of barks that could possibly resemble, "Good Morning Mummy." Max then did his equivalent of a morning hug and a kiss on her cheek which she returned.

"That's the Maxie I raise," she smiled brilliantly while ruffling the fur on his head earning a happy bark from the cub. Rias watched on in confusion for a second or two till she notice Weylin's fur was the same exact hue of black as the Pwetty-tall-lady's hair.

"Umm… Max?" the pup and the Pwetty-tall-lady tilted their heads curiously in perfect symmetry towards the little devil in Venelana's arms. "Umm…. Are you Max's Mommy?"

This earned a giggle from the tall woman. Weylin barked a yes while somehow visibly smiling, "Max aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend."

The cub just shrugged and began a series of unintelligible barks that only Reyna understood, "GRAKT MRUFF HBARK WOOFF GEERK RIRGR Rias GROUFKY. Rias GROUFKY GRAKT MRUFF HBARK WOOFF GEERK RIRGR GRAKT RUFF."

"Whah! Max you said my name! Say it again!" the little Gremory cried with excitement while both woman looked on in shock, 'Maxie/Weylin-kun said his first word clearly!' This was unprecedented no wulver had ever spoken before in less than two week since achieving their Pure-Form. Especially not a six year old who just stumbled upon the power accidentally after watching his father casually use it. His granddad had set the original record time more three centuries ago. Weylin had beat that time by four years.

"R-ri-as?" he sounded it out nervously.

"Again!" she said excitedly.

"Rias," getting a little more confident now.

"Again!" are those stars in Gremory's eyes? (^_^;)

"Rias," he's definitely sure of himself now.

"AGAIN!" yep stars and even a few hearts.

"Rias-OOF!" Weylin was tackled into the ground again by the Crimson Duchess while their mothers savored the adorable moment to their collective memories for the years to come.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

/Musical muse for writing this segment was Iggy Pop's "The Passenger."/

**[Day Three]**

Rias and Max were inseparable after yesterday's little miracle. The young Corvinus was slowly re-learning how to speak again with Rias's encouragement. Though he seemed to have an easier time saying words starting with R than any other letter for some odd reason.

Weylin even managed to catch the Nekomata from the day before. It had happen in the middle of Rias's tutelage under Max in the art of fishing. Like the day before the thieving feline decided to swipe the Atlantic salmon right from the Gremory hier's net. Needless to say the unlucky Neko had a very perturbed wulver on her tail. Not only did she steel his fish from the day before but she also stole Rias's first catch! Something that was unforgivable in Weylin's book.

Kuroka Toujou a ten year old nekoshou found herself burrowed three inches deep in persian-oak after Max tackled her with the salmon still in her mouth. Kuroka was staring in disbelief and dare she admit it? Fear? Golden irises of moonlight were boring into her soul while a paw filled with living of steel kept her pinned. 'So STRONG NYA!' she thought.

Max growled and the nekomata complied releasing the delectable treat into the wulver's larger maw. Satisfied he turn around to expectantly waiting devil and returned it to its catcher. The little crimson princess looked down at her first fish happily before looking up to her hero and offering it to him.

"It's for you?" she smiled.

"Rias?" Max tilted his head curiously in a manner that would have had any woman fawning all over him for the endearing act. Rias just giggled at his confusion while blushing madly. _'SO CUTE!'_ Gremory and Toujou thought in sync.

"It's a pwesent for my Bestest Friend!" she proudly declared the little devil. Touched by the sentiment Weylin carefully took a bite of the offered fish's head and then tossed it into the air before catching it in his maw with an eviscerating, "SNAP!" The dreaded sound of crunching bones soon filled the prussian wood after Max caught the mouthwatering salmon in his maw causing the girls to pale a little. Only the rear fin remained as it hung loosely by the tip of his mouth before he quickly sucked the remains in like the end of a plate of spaghetti. Rias giggled at the sight.

"Rias," he said her name with a not so hidden hint of affection before lowering himself so Gremory could ride on his back. Kuroka just watched the whole display with a mixture of disbelief and relief as they began to leave.

"WAIT!" they looked back towards the struggling neko as she tore herself from the tree before landing bare foot in the grass. The bad-kitty as Rias called her was bitting her bottom lip nervously as she debated whether or not to go a head with her grandmother's advice.

"Yes?" Max managed to say with cautious curiosity. He still couldn't speak full sentences but he could say a word or two at a time now. He was watching the cat-girl vigilantly as she fixed her ruffled black and red kimono and then tightened her yellow obi.

"Your STRONG," she emphasized the last bit as Kuroka's sunset-hazel eyes glistened with a new found courage she never knew. Max tilted his head in confused manor again not sure what she was getting at while the girls thought, _'TOO CUTE!'_ in sync yet again. Rias hugged him for it while a blushing Kuroka tried to shake it off before she made her declaration.

"Thanks," Weylin was eyeing her inquisitively now as the neko approached slowly till she was a comfortable ten feet out before pointing her finger at the greater daimon for effect.

"Will you let me…? BEAR YOUR CHILDREN? NYA!" O_O

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

/Musical muse for writing this segment was Phoenix's "Run Run Run."/

**[Day Four]**

"WOLFY-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU? ALL I WANT IS TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!" a chill of fear ran down Weylin's spine as Rias sympathetically scratched the back of his ears to soothe him. Ever sense yesterday that crazed cat-girl named Kuroka had been chasing after Max for his, "Manly-SEED." They were now hiding in the Keep's kitchen hoping the aromas of the constantly being prepare food would mask their scents.

The worst part was the Nekomata didn't even know where or what Weylin's seed was. None of the younglings did. Ironically Kuroka was walking around with a pair of child safe scissors ready to extract of his seed. The male populous of the Eden's Keep were now terrified of the little neko while she walked around playfully snipping at people.

Needless to say that Kuroka got an early tale about the birds and the bees from her parents after that fiasco and a stern talking to about running around with scissors. Toujou ended up grounded for the remainder of the day mainly for the scissors while Max and Rias celebrated with cake courtesy of the generous house elves.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

**[Day Five]**

"Let's going fishing Wolfy-sama!" the raven haired neko commanded as she tugged a paw to her side. Unfortunately or fortunately depending how you look at it Kuroka was now chasing after Weylin's heart first and for most before his "Manly-SEED" like Kaasan told her. Apparently her mother had to explain that she needed both if she wanted to have strong children.

"Nuh uh! Were going exploring!" Rias tugged the opposite paw using her devil's strength to even the odds against the ten-year-old. "Remember Max? Adventure Time."

"He's my Mate!" TUG.

"Max is my Bestest frien…er…Mate!" Rias's PULLS harder.

"Well Wolfy-sama loves me MORE! NYA!" WRENCH.

"Nuh uh!" Harder YANK.

"Yeah huh nya!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH NYA!"

Suddenly the supersonic roar of a Beast Cannon ignited between the girls in a brief flash of twilight. Both Rias and Kuroka were left blinking and staring at the empty spot where Weylin was last being tortur…er…I mean courted by the girls.

"Where did he go?" They mirrored each other once the shock wore off.

"YOUR FAULT"

"Nuh uh! Nya!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"NUH UH! NYA!"

"YEAH HUH!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

"Weylin sweetheart? What are you doing under the bed?"

"Hiding," said the shaken wolf cub. Causing Reyna to sweat drop at the answer.

"Um…okay? Why are you hiding"

"…Girls…Scary…."

(Insert a mother's hysterical laughter)

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

/Musical muse for writing this segment was Two Steps From Hell's "False King."/

**[Day Six]**

"Did we loose it?" Yakitori whispered tensely. He was nursing a still broken and lightly singed nose from their last encounter. The fact that he was stiil burned at all was testament to the frightening power his enemy commanded. His entire clan was famed for their pyrokinetic and regenerative abilities. But this enemy was unlike any enemy he faced before.

"I don't know…. Um… Riser-sama?"

"Yes, Yubelluna?"

"Why are we hiding from Corvinus?"

"…." Phenex didn't divulge an answer. His pride as a pure-blooded devil refused to acknowledge the fact that he was terrified of a daimon child that was more than half his age.

"Cause Riser-sama is the strongest and Corvinus is just a mangy DOG sure–" a menacing growl silenced her train of thought. Beads of sweat began to form in the buckets around the duo as they turn around slowly to the intimidating form of a perturbed void wolf.

"K…F…C…." Weylin growled viciously. The streams of blackened void energy that was perspiring from the six-year-old was somehow brightening the underside of the bridge where they were hiding under ominously.

"Eh…?" 0.0;

"DIE." _

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

/Musical muse for writing this segment was NAMIE AMURO's "Come."/

**[Meanwhile outer grounds of Eden's Keep]**

"Looks like Wolfy-sama got him. Nya," Kuroka nodded in satisfaction as she trimmed the burnt ends of Gremory's hair. There were a billows of smoke rising from the northeast corner of the Keep after an explosion of oppressive black light briefly flooded the morning sky. Denizen quickly rushed to the source of the otherworldly explosion while the girls lounged comfortably in the sun. "You all right Red?"

"Good boy," the Crimson Princess muttered with a sadistic smile while she petted the white nekoshou kitten on her lap. Riser had been picking on her again today and made the stupid mistake of trying to light Rias's hair on fire when Max arrived up with Kuroka cradling her little sister Shirone. Things quickly went down hill from there. An enraged Weylin was a terrifying thing to be on the receiving end of. Riser Phenex learned this the hard way when his fire and wind affinities seemed insignificant against the lupine's control over the void and his superior cqc skills (he bit Yakitori in the arse). "Stupid doo-doo head."

Kuroka shook her head out of her musing before focusing on Rias's hair again. The little devil lost a few inches when they arrived and she was determined to make Gremory presentable again for her "Wolfy-sama." The girls had reached a begrudging understanding yesterday concerning their lovable lycan.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

**[Yesterday]**

"You can have his children after me NYA!" you know who this is.

"Whah…! NO!" where's a camcorder when you need one?

"Then may the best girl win!"

"I WILL!" Oh wait! My cell does takes video along with pictures... ^_^

"Prat-Brat!" (the author is laughing uncontrollably now. Just FYI.)

"Soggy-Hairball!"

"Pit-monkey!"

"Litter-box!"

Neither were willing to backdown after that which resulted in an intervention from their mothers when an exchange of Senjutsu and Mezabi no Chikara began to raze the gardens of Eden's Keep. The girls were then forced into a begrudging peace agreement by their elders. Kuroka agreed mainly because she was confident in her noticeably budding figure already at age ten while the crimson four-year-old was sure her, "pure-WUV!" would come out on top.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

**[Present]**

The settlement for Max's heart was simple. They would let Weylin choose when he was ready and in the meantime they would "try" to be friends or at the very least appear to be friendly to each other in public.

"Miss Rias?" the girls looked up to their stoically solicitous lycan cub with a charmed smiles before giggling at the smouldering remains torn from Riser's pants caught in Corvinus's teeth.

"I'm fine. Thank you Max," Rias glowed warmth towards the chosen object of her affections while Kuroka winked saucily at her Wolfy-sama. Shirone just yawned while resting on Gremory's lap waving Weylin over so she could scratch his snout.

"Shirone wuvs Onii-sama too," she muttered much to the trio object horror.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

Unknown to the trio of love-struck girls. Five peers were watching the proceeding with great interest. A Wulver Alpha Male, an Inu-Daiyōkai, a Kyūbi no Kitsune, an Imperial Incubus, and a True Vampire had been watching the proceeding with amused smirks.

"Ara…. William-san it seems your son has inherited your never ending charm…." Lady Yasaka decided to tease.

"Clearly," Sesshōmaru the legendary the Dog Emperor of the East deadpanned.

"Remind me not to bring Morrigan to the next summit," Emperor Belial Aensland added for good humor.

"I don't know what you lot be on about," the Silver Fang of Britannia rebutted with a cheeky smirk.

"The mutt will have to be fixed in a few years if this keeps up," the true vampire said with forged disinterest. He had just finish polishing his pistol Casull and was now moving on to Jackal. The others just dismissed their resident jackass.

"Now, now, Alucard don't be like that. Just because your worried about your little police girl likes I am Morrigan doesn't constitute mandatory castration."

"…."

"Indeed," Sesshōmaru was putting pressure on his sinuses in an attempt to ward off the ridiculousness of the idea.

"Ara…. What a lively bunch," Yasaka just giggled while rubbing her growing tummy.

William chuckled along with her before regarding her latent maternal instincts, "Congratulations by the way."

"Yes. Congratulations Yasaka. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" the Emperor of Makai asked with jubilation.

"It is a surprise. But if a girl I'll name her Kunou or Kurama…."

"What if a boy?" the millennia old Inu Daiyōkai was curious.

"Kyūpō after my husband Shippō of course," it was a no brainer for the Kitsune. The others just sweat-dropped while Alucard snorted at her 'nonsense.' "But…."

"But?" the Makai Emperor questioned

"I kind of hope it's a girl now," the nine-tailed fox began to smile longingly with a blush. "That way Maxie-kun will call me Kaasan one day."

They just blinked at her incredulously before turning back to Max and the girls. Alucard and Sesshōmaru snorted to themselves, "…Ridiculous…."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

/Musical muse for writing this segment was Daughtry's "September."/

**[Day Eight]**

"But you can't go…!" Tears churned from oceans of turquoise as Gremory's forehead rested on her Bestest Friend's fallen crest. Her arms were wrapped around his much larger crown kissing it erratically as she drenched his fur in her sorrow. The summit was over and the various leaders and their factions were departing. The Corvinus Clan would be returning to their coastal hamlet in Shetland and the Gremory House to their estate in the Underworld.

"Sorry Miss Rias," Max murmured with penitence. Speaking was coming a little easier for the wolf cub now much to his parents mirthful disbelief. It was because of his redeveloping tongue that Kuroka's little sister became infatuated with her "Onii-sama." Where the two-year-old learned the saying, "Onii-sama" was up for debate. Though The Strongest Queen had her suspicions if the growing number of inflammations resulting from blunt trauma on her husband's head and cheeks was anything to go by.

When is came time for the Toujou's to leave little Shirone threw a conniption that would be one for the record books. It ended with Kuroka's parents prying their youngest from Max's rear while the two-year-old was painfully dug in with her claws. Things seemed to take a turn for the worst when Kuroka decided to take the lead and give Weylin some tongue to remember her by.

Rias was not amused by the nekoshou's antics if the satanic miasma razing the grounds was any indiction. Weylin bravely rushed her to the beach to quell the hell-fires brewing in the little Ruin Princess's heart. They stayed long after the sunset.

Lord Gremory stood fuming over the debacle before him while the current Lucifer was drawing circles in the sand about being replaced by, "Maxie-chan." Grayfia Lucifuge just sighed in exasperation at her husband's antics. Too much fretting could not be good for the baby. She smiled at the thought of her anticipated motherhood as her rustic crimson eyes flashed the joy her beautiful but steadfast face refused to yield. Secretly the Strongest Queen was hoping for a son. Watching Weylin's interactions with the others might have been a contributor or perhaps it was the way he waited on her hand and foot.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

**[Flashback Day Six]**

"Corvinus-sama this isn't necessary," Grayfia was trying and failing to dissuade the young wulver balancing a full platter of tea and crumpets on his head. Max merely growled at the "sama" honorific he didn't care for it. Nor did want recognition for his linage. One day he wanted to be seen as Weylin, and only Weylin. Lady Lucifuge smiled at that as Max set the platter down at the table with a little aid from his prehensile tail. It was an odd trait for a lycan one only wulvers seemed to be adapted with. "Thank you."

Weylin just gave a respectful nod as his tail stretched and began prepare her a cup with inspiring precision for a six old, "Cubes?"

"Two."

"Milk?"

"No thank you," Weylin nodded and handed-tailed the tea cup and saucer. "Such a proper gentleman."

"Thank you," Grayfia smiled at the cub as his tail waved happily.

"Sirzechs-sama should study under you."

"…," Weylin didn't say anything but Grayfia could see the frown disapproving coming from his eye.

"Something wrong Cor–" Silver-Haired Queen caught herself "I mean Maximus-kun?"

"I don't…," the Wulver seemed at a lost at what to say with his limited choice of words. "trust."

"You don't trust Sirzechs-sama?" her eyes narrowed. Weylin nodded his head while his ears and tail drooped for a minute he seem to be debating with himself till he regained his resolve and stared right into Grayfia's curious rustic pools of crimson with his concerned golden moons.

"Dangerous," he said simply. The Silver-Haired Queen of Devourer just blinked at the accusation.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

**[Present]**

Grayfia frowned at the memory's conclusion before dismissing it. The young Corvinus was just fretting over her too much because she was pregnant…. That's all…. Nothing to worry about. Still…the young heir seemed to be good judge of character. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep a closer eye on her husband-master's dealings.

_ 'At least Rias-sama made a loyal friend,' _she smiled at her sister-in-law who was being comforted by a collected Max. She gazing appreciably at the young wulver hoping, no preying for a son like him, _'Maybe one day I'll be calling you Nii-chan Weylin.'_

Not a stones throw away from Grayfia was Reyna, Venelana, and Yasaka saying their goodbyes while Lord Corvinus and Emperor Aensland were discussing last minute summer details as the Dog Emperor listened with soundless patience. His Hanyō son Minoruko stood beside him with an equally stoic expression on his face.

The only ones acting stand offish was Alucard and his fledgling Seras Victoria. The later of the two was clearly resisting the urge to cuddle the adorable progenies of Corvinus and Gremory while avoiding eyes contact with Minoruko. The blush on her cheeks and the frown on her Master's face hinted at what might had possibly transpired between the Inu-Hanyō and Vampire in her master's absence.

Lord Gremory eventually sighed in frustration before making eye contact with Corvinus. His loathing respect for the man and his colleagues was the only thing keeping him from attempting to skin young Weylin for his pelt. Still…the young wulver seemed like a decent boy all things considered. His early developed maturity and loyalty certainly helped his standing while in the Devil-Duke's presence. He had learned of Riser's latest unruly stunt and he couldn't say he was too thrilled to hear that the boy lit his baby-girl's hair on fire. He couldn't help but savor the brat's misfortune at being on the receiving end of a void user. It had been over a millennia since someone was born with that affinity. The last was Weylin's late granddad Alastair Corvinus the renown Twilight-Wolf and the feared White Void of Britannia. Yahweh was rumored to have been so wary of his power that he created the Sacred Gears to counter Corvinus and in doing so destabilized the natural balance of existence.

Still the boy was a Wulver and that alone was enough to give Lord Gremory pause as he observed the youth. Unlike other lycanthropes their linage was traced back to the Primordial Nyx and Nyctimus not his father Lycaon the first real werewolf. Legend has it that the Personification of Night had transmigrated the Nyctimus's soul into a transmuted body and birthed the new breed of Daimon. Given their capacity to adapt and grow exponentially Gremory severely doubted it was all myth.

Sighing in frustration at his predicament the Gremory Head decided to focus on how he would promote Rias's betrothal to Riser. In a decade or so the boy should even out like his brother Ruval did and the mutt would be a distant memory. He smiled to himself knowingly as he cast a transportation circle to the Gremory Estate with a smiling Venelana and a still teary Rias in tow.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

**[4 Years prior, Gremory Estate]**

"Ara, Ara. Ufufufu…. Rias is that ANOTHER letter from Weylin-kun?" a sensually giggle escaped the lips of the Duchess's Queen. Quickly hiding the dispatch under her pillow after an uncharacteristic "Eep!" a very crimson Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess turned to face her best (girl)-friend.

"Honestly Akeno-san please refrain from scaring me like that. For a moment I thought you were Onii-sama or worse Daddy," Rias shook a little at how much her father loathed the wulver. It had been nine years since their faithful encounter and her father was doing everything in his power to make Weylin a distant memory.

"So what does it say?" Akeno Himejima Rias's BFF whispered-nibbled on her ear sensually before peaking over her shoulder to look at the letter. Instead she also found a golden chained neckless with a piece of aquamarine beryl hanging delicately between Gremory's fingers and a picture to go with it. "Is that him?"

"Y-Yes," Rias hesitated she recognized that predatory look Akeno was sporting. She had seen it numerous time before when she noticed someone she wanted to "play" with.

"Ara, he's quite handsome," the maturing Yamato-nadeshiko's dark lilac eyes glimmered with lust for the sturdy sixteen year-old with bronze skin. Her Buchou had only given snippets of information about her childhood friend/crush over the years since her employment into Rias's peerage. Like how sweet or thoughtful he was to her mistress or how he remembered to write her every week no matter what. You know the personality traits every girl looked for in a man.

Never once did Rias hint as to how much of a hunk he was. Just looking at him stirred something primal in the two teens as they found themselves trapped in his composed golden eyes. One of Weylin's teammates had capture shot of him casually reassembling a Kalashnikov model 1974 automatic rifle somewhere in the Hindu Kush presumably though they could never know for sure. His moderately cut short raven hair which he inherited form his mother was speckled with bits of sand and sweat and his dress resembled those of a high-class mercenary or operative who knew how to blend in and pass themselves off as one of the local baddies in order to avoid unnecessary scrutiny.

Despite his scruffy appearance Akeno suspected he cleaned up quite well. There was a stoic air about him that tempered an animalistic element the devil hybrid couldn't place but knew it was there instinctively as they admired his rugged qualities.

"So?" She teased with a poke to Rias's side.

"Fine…." Gremory sighed. Who knew having a Queen could be so troublesome, "Dear Rias…."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

/Musical muse for writing this segment was Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Fortunate Son."/

**[Gobi Desert, eight days earlier]**

_'Dear Rias,_  
_ I hope…,'_ the jeep hits an abrupt bump and Max struggled keep a steady hand. He was attempting to compose his weekly message before they deployed. Sighing at the misfortune he tried again only for another trio of jolts to impede his efforts, _'I hope your doin–'_

"Haruko…." Weylin growled menacingly at their snickering driver, "Where'd you learned to drive?"

"Oh I'm sorry Princess how thoughtless of me." The cocky Ryū-Hanyō said mockingly to the team's youngest, "Why don't you howl to the moon about it or something?"

"Here we go again…." Minoruko muttered in the back seat causing Shiori an alluring but reserved Koumori-Hanyō to giggle. Weylin politely suggested that their chauffeur do something that would require him to be a hermaphrodite and double-jointed. It would be another thirty minutes of disparaging marks between the two and one right hook later when Max finally got to finish his letter.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

**[Present]**

"Ara, Ara. Is that a blood splatter mark at the end…?" there was a sadistic smile on Akeno's lips now as her dark lilacs glimmered licentiously.

Rias decided to dismiss her comment, "I'm more concerned about who this Queen Akasha is?"

"Someone Weylin-kun will or has…punished…extensively of course," Akeno's smile never faded. In fact it grew at the thought of the young wulver liquidating his enemies without remorse.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

**[2 Years prior: Boarder between the Sacred and Chaos Realms]**

"…?" Weylin blinked in shock for a moment before quickly sweeping the area with his HK417 with ingrained precision. He was a wulver after all not some ill-bred stray. He was slated for a job in Somalia. Secret Intelligence Service had request his teams expertise specifically in containing a sudden influx of Chiropterans for a joint-op with the CIA's SAD-SOG. What Corvinus didn't expect was to be magically whisked away so suddenly as he boarded the American Black-Hawk.

"Forgive me for summoning you so abruptly Weylin," a maternal voice materialize with a scent he lovingly recognized. "But a number of things have arisen concerning you that I wish to discuss."

"Great Nana Nyx?" Weylin relaxed.

"Yes, it's goo–," her moonlit golden eyes widen with surprise from a tender embrace before she quickly reciprocated the towering wulver's affection. She prayed-hoped his emphatic warmth would continue to stand the test of time, "It is good to see you again Maxie how are you?"

"Keeping myself busy," he gently deflected the question. Quickly checking all his gear twice out of habit. He smiled when he realized everything was intact.

"Becoming an Alpha-male not everything you thought it would be?" Corvinus sighed when she made the clean-cut answer.

"It's troublesome as any authority should be. Still, it's a lot more responsibility than I initially realized. Should have let dad beat me…," he murmured while noticing the current height difference between the two. Weylin was average height for a wulver standing at solid 1.94 meters two inches taller than his cousin Jon and another inch short of matching his father. She on the other hand was rather short for a goddess standing at a mere meter and a half. It was almost comical if it wasn't for the fact she could lay waist of most of existence with a single flicker of her ebony fingers. "I'm just run down I'll take a holiday the moment it lulls down a bit. Not that I don't mind the pleasantries but you wished to discuss something Nana?"

"Yes," she hesitated. Maximus stiffed at that. Hesitation meant a task that was not black and white, but disturbingly grey. The most ethically compromising, "I do. It concerns your monumental progress as a Wulver and the labors your imprints will foster."

"Imprints?" Weylin blinked as far as he was aware he had only one.

"Does Miss Toujou mean so little to you?" The ebony goddess teased.

"N-no it's just…," he was stuttering now as he remember some of Kuroka's more…direct advances. Only a week ago she had infiltrated his room while in heat and pronouncing her undying love for him. It had almost been the final straw that broke the camel's back. Hearing those sincere words seemed to trigger something passionate and primal in Maximus. Almost like post-hypnotic activation phrase that nearly vetoed his principles. If…the snogging was anything to go by. He had to at the last second will-guilt himself into downgrading the night to just cuddling. Kuroka pouted cutely at the failed attempt until Weylin used his claws to gently scratch the back of her ears gently lulling her into a blissful slumber. The tender words that were exchanged the next morning seemed to fill the void for now. But they both knew Weylin was a push or two a way from marking her as his mate.

"Complicated?" he nodded polygamy was common among daimon and yōkai cultures. Mostly because of their more animalistic nature. Still didn't change the fact that Weylin completely indecent about developing a second imprint, "Nothing is ever simple for creatures of Chaos such as ourselves Maxie. We often follow our hearts without reservation reaping the consequences and benefits of it."

Weylin scowled. Genuine or not the developing fork in his heart had to go. He needed to make a choice, "But father never–"

"Had the opportunities to make the bonds you did like your Grandfather and his siblings did when the Yahweh's Three Factions forced the Earth Clans to present a united front and intervene," Nyx spoke firmly. "Your great-grandfather Nyctimus was capable of great loving devotion and I magnified that beautiful trait in our children. It was my intent to strengthen our family's bonds…. It never occurred to me that wulver numbers would…um…multiple because of it."

Nyx was blushing at the miscalculation. Max sighed before reading himself for what was to come next, "All right shoot."

"Tell me about Rias Gremory? Do you still fancy her?" The goddess teased the young man as he looked away with embarrassment. "I've heard rumors she's growing quite beautiful. Surpassing even her mother I hear. Perhaps myself one day too."

"You've been keeping tabs on her?" he raise an eye brow though Max should not really be surprise. Nana Nyx was awfully protective of her own. Especially when it came to battles of the heart. That or she loved the Drama. No one really knew.

"A few but not as many as you think. I need the majority of my focus elsewhere if I'm to guide you safely through the coming fires."

"Thank you Nana. If there's–"

"Keep making me proud of you and our kin. I truly require nothing else. The success and the perseverance of my children gives me all the contentment I need. Worldly desires and comforts no longer hold any value. Your progress on the other hand fills me with great pride and joy. But you didn't answer my question Max."

"Yeah…I suppose I didn't, did I?" He sighed, "To be perfectly honest I do…fancy her and your right about the rumors. She is quite beautiful."

"Oh?" she notice the far-off look in his eyes and couldn't help but find it cute. It was like watching Romeo and Juliet all over again. Except neither of the lovestruck youths were helpless. Both were developing into noteworthy powerhouses of their peoples. "Then the feeling must be mutual."

"Wha…? Don't be…I mean sure we've been writing each other regularly since we parted–" Weylins face was alit with an uncharacteristic shade crimson that was visible despite the darkness of his skin.

"She's no less infatuated with you now then since you two first crossed paths. If anything her infatuation has purely grown. Your imprinting of her could lead to war between the Earth Clans and the Devils. You must tread softly and use their laws to your advantage."

"Thanks for the tip. I will continue my studies of the Tomes of Sheol once I get home," Max scratched his chin thoughtfully. To his knowledge their was no law that forbid a pureblood devil from espousing a daimon or any other race for that matter. It was just frowned upon as taboo. Unless Rias was promised to another…. Weylin did not want to think about that unforgiving thoughts always surfaced when he did. The idea of such a thing happening angered him greatly, but then again devils were ritually archaic as wulvers were contemporarily liberal. So perhaps that is what Nana Nyx was hinting at.

"But this is not the sole reason I have summoned you here my child," Weylin looked up from his speculation devoid of surprise.

"We need your help for number of tasks," another voice filtered into existence in a dramatic flash of yellowish vermilion. Weylin just blinked this day was just full of surprises.

"Auntie Din?!"

"Yes, Weyl-EEP!" Golden Goddesses of Power gasped in surprise she had forgotten how affectionate wulvers tended to be. "You-you…remembered me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Maximus pulled back from the vermilion goddess with a confused look.

"You were three," she said dryly while Nyx resisted the urge to giggle.

"So…?" he pulled out a small rectangular wind instrument with a row of mithril reeds along its length before holding it against his mouth to play familiar melancholic tune.

"That song…." Nyx looked over to her younger sister curiously. Much to the Personification of Night's disbelief Din was becoming teary as she wore a melancholic smile, "A Warrior's Lament…you remembered it."

"And I understand it," Weylin said with a stoic air of a man trice his age as he returned the harmonica to its pouch before drawing a heavily battered katana from his back. Mystically it transformed without delay into an over-sized wolf's fang with a light gale of void energy announcing its release. "It is for this reason Sesshōmaru-sensei entrusted his departed brother's once broken sword to me. The Tessaiga the sword of Earth. It is a blade meant to protect others, and I have much to protect."

"I…see." Din's fists shook as she rightfully glared at the ground a bit for her manipulations before resolving herself to stare her very-great nephew in the eyes with a fire many came to know her by. "Then I have a task for you Black Void of Britannia"

"I am your sword," Weylin re-sheathed his Tessaiga with a calming smile.

"Break the cycle of reincarnation my little sisters and I unwittingly created." She began with the authority befitting a goddess, "and slay the Dark Lord Demise once and for all to end the curse."

"Understood," Corvinus nodded. "Though I'm going need some intel to do so."

"Knowledge is Power." Din smile knowingly. This was something her younger sisters never seemed to understand, "But do you have the Courage to use it?"

"I'll deal with the consequences," he said with an unyielding resolve. Both goddess could help smile at that.

"Destroy the Master Sword absorb its power and in doing so Demise's will be vulnerable again. Then you must collect the three fragments of the Triforce."

"The Triforce?"

"A foolish endeavor created by my little sisters," Nyx remarked dryly while Weylin felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head. Din at the very least had the nerve to look embarrassed.

"I heard you the first two eons Sis," Din mumbled despondently. That only seemed to infuriated Nyx even more. Especially since it was her Great-Grandson that would be cleaning up THEIR mess.

"You gave mortals the ability to grant any wish they wanted! Mortals! Is it really such a surprise the so called Demon King wanted it?!"

"No…."

"Wait what is Demise? Daimon? Devil? Yōkai? One of those damned Pigeons?"

"An Erebian."

"His lineage?" Weylin's eyes narrowed. If his memory served him the Erebians were an old but powerful breed of daimon that could manipulate and inhabit shadows. They just appeared one day during the Titanomachy out of the darkness they coveted-resided in for so long without provocation. They claimed territories and killed millions in the chaos initially till the Wulvers, the Meliae, the Gigantes, and the Erinyes were forced to unite and drive them back into the darkness.

"Erebus," Nyx bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Your Ex?" Weylin blinked in surprise.

"Yup," Din chirped, glad to be out of the spotlight.

"Does that mean your?" Weylin was connecting the dots.

"What? No!" or so he thought. "The bastard cheated on me with that Slut of a Loli Ishtar!"

_'Ishtar is shorter than Nana-Nyx? How is that possible?'_ Weylin repressed the urge to laugh at the thought. To think there was goddess even shorter than his Great-Grandmother.

"Your thinking something incredibly rude right now aren't you?" Nyx said in a sickly sweet tone that made Max blanch a little, _'Scary….'_

"No. No. Just wondering if there was anything else you wanted to share?" he lied smoothly. 'Crisis averted,' he thought when her feature soften to their more motherly setting.

"Just this," Nyx's hand radiated with power as complex runes formed as she touched his chest. "Something Din, Themis, and I cooked up."

"A tattoo seal?" Weylin said as he parted his kevlar vest and the neck of his shirt to see the intricate white design on his chest.

"A Tri-vessel," The primordial Goddess of Night said proudly. "I also call it my Kryptonite for that brat Yahweh's so call Equalizers."

"Equalizers?" asked the Alpha-male now staring at the faintly glowing markings on his chest. They looked not so different than the storage and adjustment runes he had tattooed in bands around his arms and legs. Those made sure his cloths still fit when he took on more wolf like characteristics and if need be stored them for when he took his oppressive Pure-Form.

"Sacred-gears," Din answered cooly.

"More like perversions of nature," Nyx growled before focusing on the task at hand. "Once you absorb all three pieces the Tri-vessel will become active and nature will finally run its course."

"Meaning?"

"You'll be immune to all forms of sacred-gear," Din supplied the answer again proudly. Maximus just blinked at the implications, "And so will your children, and their children. So say if you run into a certain White Dragon Emperor again you will not have to go full wolf to just to smack him aside."

A very untamable growl escaped Weylin as he thought of humbling the annoying scrapper, "Good."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

**[Present: Tokyo Haneda Airport, Japan]**

Weylin didn't speak as he left baggage claim. Neither did his equally restrained cousin Jon who vigilantly scanning the crowds with Max. If it was not for the circumstances the taller and younger of the two wolf-men would have been mutely smiling. Unfortunately they were on business and couldn't enjoy their first visit to the Land of the Rising Sun. The two Brits were naturally drawing many stares from their fellow traveler. Though the looks varied between awe, fear, envy, and of course lust. A succubus could gorge herself silly off the sexual tension the two lycanthropes were brewing among the mortals.

All of this of course went over Max's head. He was too stuck dwelling on massacred village of Ljósálfar to notice or care. The images of disemboweled younglings kept flashing before Corvinus's eyes on a never ending rerun. _'They must have been no more than four…or five,'_ Weylin thought of the fraternal twins he cradled till their tear sodden eyes closed. He had only passed through the village briefly. Delivering a recipe scroll to the local forest god from one of his five grandmothers. He was downwind of the village during the return trip when the attack began. It wasn't until he saw the fires in the distance that the Alpha male realized something was wrong. Humans dressed in the garb the Swiss Guard's more clandestine subdivision, the Special Initiatives Division.

Problem was although an infamous wet work group the SID was never known for senselessly butchering civilians, even non-humans. Nor did they use Light Swords and Light Guns. Those are tools of the Exorcist's trade. SID favored the SG 552 Commando and the SIG P225 with custom munitions. They are especially not known for defiling their victims. That blemishing premise was also commonly associated the Church's insular and celibate branch of "Holy Warriors" known as the Exorcists. Needless to say not a single dishonored priest was spared that night.

What little survived of the Ljósálfar had dubbed the Wulver their savior. Though as Weylin took his place in the passenger seat of their rental he could feel nothing but self loathing for his incompetence. If he hadn't stay to talk with th–

"Oi…. Stop that train of thought right now before I ram me foot up your arse," Weylin's driver growled. Jon could tell his not so little any more cousin was brooding again, "Focus on finding the fallen bastard who decided to sic 'em Bible Bashers on the elves."

"Then lets go hunt pigeons," Weylin Maximus Corvinus growled menacingly as he summoned Tessaiga. It would be couple hours till they reached Kuoh Academy. Plenty of time to figure out how to gently confront his childhood friend for information…. He hoped.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888**

**{Name:** _Weylin Maximus Corvinus_  
**Age:** 18  
**Height:** 1.8876–13.716 meters  
**Weight:** 97–unspecified Kilograms  
**Race:** Daimon  
**Subspecies:** Wulver  
**Origin:** Shetland, Scotland  
**Alignment:** Chaotic Good with Lawful Neutral tendencies  
**Likes:** beaches, beer, breaking his limits, carnal knowledge, cooking, drinking casually, driving, eating fish, family, fishing, friends, mysteries, reading, red the color, smoking excessively, swimming, and whisky.  
**Dislikes:** bureaucrats, cowards, defilers, degenerates, escargot, liars, monkeys, pigeons (angles), and thieving felines (except Kuroka & Shirone).  
**Family:** Reyna Luna Corvinus (mother, Wepwawet, Egyptian), William Maximus Corvinus (father, Wulver, Scottish), Liliana Luna Corvinus (sister, Wulver, Scottish), Jon Lucius Talbain (cousin, Werewolf, English).  
**Abilities:** Alpha-Male with a Void affinity.  
**+Birth-Form:** Is exactly as it sound it is the form Wulvers are born as. Wulvers are naturally stronger, faster, and more agile than Humans. Usually averaging between 1.9 and 2.1 meters, while weight varies between the individual. Wulvers can naturally lift three to four time their own body weight at birth and as they grow older so to does their muscle and bone density.  
**+Half-Form:** Also known as the Lycan-form is a transition form between man and wolf. Weighing on average around 400 kg and 2.5 meters the Half-Form combined the best of both worlds. Razor sharp claws with opposable thumbs. It is the most balanced and versatile form of a Wulver.  
**+Pure-Form:** 100% Wolf or Divine Beast. It is the embodiment of all a Wulver's speed, power, and agility in the form of a Great Wolf. Like their cordial rivals Inu-daiyōkai the Wulver's size in this form often equated to their level of power as a Daimon. The typical height for a Pure-Form Wulver often averages between 12-14 meters. Unfortunately this is NOT an effective gauge of power due to Wulver preference towards more manageable forms that do not constrict their maneuverability or divulge the true scope of their power.  
**+Void:** also known as the Dark Element, Kū, Sora, Sky, Heaven represents those things beyond our everyday experience, particularly those things composed of pure energy. It was this energy that breathed Chaos and from it the emergence of existence. It is rumored to be able to creates as much as it destroys. Whatever the truth may be it is a humbling power to have.**}**


End file.
